Archbasilica of St. Matthias the Baptist to the Walls
The Archbasilica of St. Matthias the Baptist to the Walls (Istalian: Arcibasilica di San Mattia Battista alle Mura) is the Aurorian Cathedral of Romula's diocese and of the Patriarchate of Istalia, Solentia, and Quanzar . It is the seat of the Biship of Romula, Primate of Istalia, and of the ordinary of the Patriarchate, known as bishop of Istalia, Solentia and Quanzar, when he came from Istalia (when he came from Solentia, the Solentian Grand Cathedral is chosen as seat of the Patriarch). History Despite Apostole St. John already reached Istalia to spread the words of Eliyahu around the half of 1st century, Hosianism was repressed by the still powerful Kingdom of Kerron and it was only at the end of IV century that Hosianism returned in Istalia. The Archbasilica is one of the oldest existing hosian churches building in this period. It is actually considered by the Church as the first one in Istalia, once hosted into a chapel of the castle of the first hosian lords in Istalia, Theophylact the Pious (Selucian: Theophilatus the Pius), former mercenary which returning in Istalia after long military campaigns through Majatra, brings back also some monks after his conversation abroad. Committed himself to promote the diffusion of the word of Eliyahu, he offered to the monks to establish the first hosian church in the peninsula into the triclinium of its castle from which he ruled on the lands where once there was Qolshamih. In 403 the monastic order decided to build a new church for the monastery, built close to the castle, a church which was dedicated to St Matthias the Baptist. The church became the most important of the region and around it and the monastery arise a little town. In 1192 when the general of the Kingdom of Fidelia Giuliano Barbato Romul founded a great fortress in the area, sourrended the town with massive walls and the main fort of the defensive complex arise just close to the church which since then was called as the Church of St. Matthias the Baptist to the Walls. With the increase of the power of the Kingdom of Fidelia and of Romula as strategic, economic and symbolic city, the church was rebuilt several times, the last in 1604, sponsored by Fidelia. The current look of the Church is due to the king Deodato II, which commissioned also the Quattroregni Palace which delimits the same square of the church. At the time ware built the current monumental facade and renovated the interiors. In 1768 the Arch-Patriarch from Auroria elevated the church to Basilica and Cathedral of Romula, to honor the struggle of the hosian Istalians against the ahmadi Quanzar Invasors. After the fall of the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra, the Archbasilica became part of the Apostolic Patriarchate of the South-east and just right the istalian and quanzar clergy was the first to establish the dialogue with the Churches in the south of Seleya. When was founded the Theognosian Church the Patriarchate became part of the new ecumenical organization and St. Matthias to the Walls became on of the most important churches in the south-east of Majatra. Category:Istalia Category:Aurorian Patriarchal Church Category:Religion Category:Religions Category:Landmarks Category:History of Istalia